


If Dying Is Your Way Out

by VegetarianVulture



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Bipper, Blood and Gore, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, THIS FIC IS NEVER UNDERAGE, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegetarianVulture/pseuds/VegetarianVulture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher has brought Gravity Falls to ruin- reigning over the carnage and rubble of the town. Now, the demon has broken the barrier which previously trapped him- and he's about to take his chaos worldwide. </p><p>In an act of desperation, Dipper Pines tries to bargain (with the monster himself) for his loved ones' lives. The boy was prepared to die or sell his soul... but Bill, as usual, has other plans. </p><p>With the acquisition of his new human vessel, the demon feels inspired to destroy and rebuild this universe in his image. If only he could get the man to cooperate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_You'll be okay, you'll be okay... ah, fuck. I'm not going to be okay. I’m going to die. Oh, God, I'm going to die and my soul is going to be absorbed or eaten and **destroyed permanently**. Oh fuck I can't do it, I can't, I can't, I can't do this... _

Dipper Pines collapsed to the ground. The impact of his tailbone hitting the firm, pressed dirt of the forest floor sent waves of pain to his brain. He hardly felt it at this point.

Somewhere buried within his subconscious, the boy knew that he was having a panic attack, but who could blame him? Not many 13 year old kids have to knowingly walk to their own grisly deaths. The relentless parts of his mind and soul fighting for his survival tried to convince him that he didn't _have_ to go through with it, yet another piece of him yelled even louder, insisting that he didn't have a choice.

He sat in the same place for an unknowable amount of time, unable to pull in a satisfying breath. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours, but he was much too absorbed in his thoughts to care. With arms wrapped around his legs and face buried between his knees, Dipper noticed nothing of the world beyond the tears soaking his skin.

Once he pushed past the overwhelming fear enough to regain his ability to form coherent thoughts, he steeled his resolve. Getting to his feet was a challenge in and of itself with the amount he was shaking, but convincing his legs to carry him forward was one of the most difficult things he could remember doing. He stood on the patch of stiff earth where he had previously been sitting, and forced a ragged stream of air into his lungs.

_For Mabel._

He walked deeper into the trees.

 

\--------

 

Dipper felt as though the whole sleepy town of Gravity Falls was coated in a blanket of oppressing darkness and silence. His pulse fervently picked up its pace, continuing to increase in speed and pressure the further he descended into the shadowed trees. The ominous ambiance of the supernatural woods set the boy on edge, and he could feel each individual hair on the back of his neck stand up. Dipper was alert, he was as mentally prepared as he could be, and _shit_ _was he paranoid_.

His heart recognized the clearing an instant before his eyes did, and his chest pounded with renewed vigor. When he glanced down at his chest, Dipper was alarmed to find that he could see the movement of the organ through both his skin and the cloth of his hoodie. In the unnatural absence of any sound that did not originate from the boy, the beating of his heart was deafeningly loud to him.

Another rush of panic washed over him as he kneeled in the grass, but he forced his mind into a blank slate as he pulled his materials out of his backpack. He placed a couple of photocopied pages and a pocket knife on the ground in front of his knees. The knife was nothing special, just something that he found in the Mystery Shack. It was decent enough for his purposes, however. The sheets of paper were a bit more special, as they were some of the only surviving remnants of his great uncle Stanford’s journals on the supernatural. Although the journals had been destroyed, Dipper miraculously and coincidentally had the only pages that mattered anymore.  Earlier this summer, his Grunkle Stan had made a complete copy of the third journal, and these particular pages held all of the Pines family’s knowledge on Bill Cipher- including his summoning wheel.

 _What if he doesn’t want my soul?_ The thought somehow scared him more than relieved him. _Nothing would stop him from just killing me here. Nothing would protect my family. Fuck, if I’m going to die I don’t want it to be meaningless…_

He couldn’t shake the terror that threatened to suffocate him, but he choked it back as much as possible and focused on what he had to accomplish. Flipping the pocket knife open made his stomach drop, but he just grimaced and pulled the blade across his palm in a quick motion. He wanted to flinch away from the blood that dripped from his skin. Unfortunately, he needed to be able to see what he was doing.

Drawing the Cipher wheel would have been infinitely simpler if he could have used virtually any other material… but he needed to get the demon’s attention, and this was likely his best way to do so. Trying to keep his mind off of the inevitability of his death, Dipper let his mind wander to his family members. If he could convince Bill to spare their lives, what kind of lives would they even have?

Something in him felt almost relieved that he wouldn’t have to live much longer- that he didn’t have to face the unknown and terrifying until he came to either a torturous or natural end. He would never have been able to explore and study in this new, horrifying world. Even if he somehow survived for years, he knew that he and his family would never have a normal life again. They would always be running from the demons who took over their universe. They had simply caused too much trouble to ever be granted peace.

Dipper closed the circle with a few more ruby drops before pulling his injured hand back into his lap. He leaned back onto his ankles and watched his blood on the forest floor as it was engulfed in a ring of blue flames. No warmth radiated from the fire, and the boy didn’t know what to think of that. As quickly as it caught aflame, the blue light was extinguished- all at once, as though someone had doused it with water. There were no scorch marks left in their absence, but the Cipher wheel he had made was now illuminated as though it had been drawn with glowing paint.

The boy let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, and was again left with only the frantic sound of his own heartbeat. _Maybe he’s just beyond being interested in us…_ He suppressed a sigh and contemplated going back to the Shack. Not because he was afraid! Just… how long was someone supposed to wait for a demon to show?

“ ** _Jeez, kid! If there were still animals in these woods, your pulse alone would chase ‘em away!_** ” Bill’s ethereal voice cut through Dipper’s internal monologue, and he flinched harshly at the words. He whipped around, eyes raking over the clearing and trees behind him as he tried to find the voice’s owner. Suppressing yet another sigh, Dipper turned back towards the summoning wheel to find it still glowing with a pulsating light.

“ ** _Boo._** ” This time, the voice was only a hairsbreadth away from the boy’s right ear, and he yelped at the ridiculously loud volume, jumping nearly a foot off the ground and scrambling away from the source of the sound. His gaze flickered frantically over the area where he’d been sitting, but again, he saw nothing.

His position on the ground obviously displayed his fear, and he realized- with some embarrassment- that he likely seemed weak and pathetic to the powerful demon. Dipper shifted from his hunched position, leaning his torso back as he tried to come across as more relaxed. The movement had the exact opposite effect, unfortunately, as he felt his back make contact with something hard and surprisingly warm. The shriek the boy let out was only the tiniest bit more mortifying than the fact that he jerked away from the demon with such force that he actually managed to throw himself face-first into the dirt.

As Dipper sat up again, the clearing echoed with reverberating laughter. He rubbed harshly at the dirt on his cheek, and his face reddened with irritation and embarrassment. The demon finally appeared in front of him, his golden glow flickering like a candle’s flame as he continued to cackle in his amusement.

Bill’s laughter dissolved into occasional chuckles when the triangle addressed him. “Boy, Pine Tree. I try to stay mad at you, I really do! But you’re just so _adorable_!” Dipper cast him the coldest glare he could muster, and that only made him glow brighter with joy. “Aw! Look at you! Think you’re scary, little sapling? Ooh, the kid _glared at me_!” The demon dramatically held a hand to his… chest, maybe- well, some part of his triangular body, anyway- feigning offense.

He floated close to the flustered kid, and placed his tiny, black hand on one of Dipper’s cheeks. “Y’know it could work too, if you weren’t blushing so hard.”

Dipper made a disgusted noise, and swatted the hand away. “Do demons not have any concept of personal space?” As if to make a point, Dipper leaned away from the face that was much too close to his own, and wrinkled his nose.

The demon seemed to enjoy that reaction, and he floated to the kid’s side, stretching his arm around his shoulders. Dipper tried not to cringe. Bill let out a long, satisfied-sounding sigh. “Alrighty, Pine Tree, as much as I love our little _get-togethers_ , I imagine you made me that delicious work of art for a reason. So what is it ya want, kid? A stack of gold? A puppy made purely of viscera from other puppies? A battery that never dies? A nest of _wasps_ that never die?” Bill drifted in front of this kid again, a wicked glint shining in his eye. “Maybe a decent wardrobe? I know you could use the help reeling in the _ladies_.”

Even though he tried to hide his fear of the demon, Dipper couldn’t help but shudder at the way Bill looked him over. It reminded him of a predator targeting their prey, coiled before the fatal strike. The boy just shook his head, unamused at Bill’s typical antics. “You think of some fucked up stuff.”

Moving uncomfortably close to the human again, Bill silently stared him down for only a moment, but that moment seemed to stretch on for an uncomfortably long amount of time. Actually, Dipper wouldn’t put it past the demon to slow time down just to torment him.

From this close, Dipper could feel the heat radiating off of his triangular form. Bill’s eye was alight with a dangerous glee, and the boy had to consciously stop himself from shrinking away.

The demon hummed then, pulling back just a few inches. It was enough to make Dipper feel like he could breathe again. “You’ve got no idea, Pine Tree.” The gentle tone of Bill’s voice was more terrifying than his open rage. “So!” He clapped his hands together and the cheerful tone returned once again. “Enough fun. To what do I owe the honor of you giving me some of your lovely blood? I’d _love_ to make a **_deal_**.”

It was now or never, and Dipper talked himself up to avoid running while he still had his life. He closed his eyes and curled his hands into fists, feeling oddly inspired by the sting of the cut on his palm. _You’ve come this far._

“I want to make a deal,” he tried to ignore the monster’s gleeful cackling, and chose to just keep speaking over it. “You can have my life- or soul, or whatever. But I want you to spare the people I care about. And not just for now!” he added quickly. “I want them completely safe from the influence of you or any other monstrosities you’ve dragged into our universe.”

Bill whistled, dragging the sound out. Dipper had no idea how a triangle could make a sound like that. “Wow, you ask for a lot. It’s pretty hilarious, honestly! You really think _you_ are worth that much?” The boy’s face flushed with embarrassment. “Ah, don’t look like that, kid! Listen, think about it from my perspective. I’m a business man, you could say. Deals are my deal and I always get the most out of the deals I make! You’re asking me to lose multiple souls in exchange for just _one_? Ha!” The demon’s eye drifted to his outstretched hand, as though he was looking at his nails.

_Well that’s stupid. He doesn’t have any nails._

_…I hope._

Panicking at Bill’s disinterest in his offer, words tumbled out of Dipper’s mouth before they had even formed completely in his mind. “Anything!” Bill’s gaze flickered back to the boy, waiting. He pulled in an unsteady breath. “I’ll give you anything you want for this.”

He watched as the glowing form circled around him once before settling in front of him again. “Hmm. You have to know that’s a dangerous offer, sapling. Tempting… but oh, so dangerous.” The large eye flashed with an image that Dipper didn’t catch.

“I don’t care. I will agree to your terms, if you agree to mine.” He wished he sounded more resolute, but his hesitant tone didn’t seem to faze the demon.

Bill glanced over him once again, humming in thought. “Alright, Pine Tree. I think we can come to an… _agreement._ ”  Dipper’s eyes widened with the strangest mixture of dread and hope.

“And what is it that you want…?”

“Weeeeell, I’ve been contemplating _investing_ in a vessel- for when the need arises! You’re far from the most appealing option, but…” Dipper held his breath, waiting for him to finish. The demon’s eye met his, and he could have sworn that Bill was _smirking_ at him. “Your family’s got a certain _resilience_ when it comes to demonic possession. No cracking skin or vomiting blood! And I gotta say, I didn’t have the worst time when I last made you my puppet.”

His heart skipped a beat at the reminder of Bill’s previous possession. _Oh, fuck, you idiot! Why would you say ‘anything’?!_ He nodded solemnly at the downright chipper monster in front of him. Bill seemed like he was about to burst with excitement… while Dipper came to the cold realization that there were fates worse than death.

“You’re not going to enjoy it, I can tell you that much, kid. But… **_do we have a deal_**?” Bill held his hand towards the boy, his entire limb becoming enveloped in threatening blue flames. Dipper eyed it warily, ignoring the dread the lined his insides.

Dipper closed his eyes, but he stretched his injured palm out towards the demon, and shook his hand.

_For everyone._

 

\--------

 

 


	2. Obsession, Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. Enjoy it.
> 
> (I haven't had this story BETA'd at all so... I'm sorry.)

Dipper Pines liked to think that he had a pretty good imagination. Sure, it wasn’t even comparable to his twin’s imagination, but he was creative enough. Despite this, though, he had somehow managed to be caught completely off guard in this situation. 

Of all the different possibilities that Dipper had pictured when he agreed to become Bill’s vessel, the actual results of his deal with the devil had been much less… horrifying than he’d anticipated. His new position in the dream demon’s reign had been uncomfortable and lonely, but infinitely better than what he’d expected. His life was drastically different now, but he’d somehow gotten used to it.

Over the past eight years, the human’s life had consisted almost entirely of daily training and preparation to become Bill’s “ideal” vessel.

_Cipher, has it already been eight years?_

The demon definitely treated him well. _Really_ fucking well. The man lived in the enormous “Fear-amid” castle, where he had his own private chambers and actually had people who _served_ him. Well… Dipper wasn’t sure if he should refer to them as “people,” seeing as how most of them were either creatures who were reminiscent of some Lovecraftian horror he’d read about when he was younger- or similar creatures who chose to have their own human vessels.

He hadn’t spoken to another human being in years.

Dipper would have enjoyed his life of luxury more if he wasn’t constantly reminded that he only had this life because he was his demonic master’s prized possession. Even having his own special area in the castle was just a result of how possessive the demon was. Bill wouldn’t allow anyone near his human for more than a strictly limited period of time- and _only_ in situations where Dipper had no hope of forming a bond with any of those who served him. Whatever he did to keep them from talking to Dipper, it was incredibly effective. No one even dared to make eye contact with the man, speaking only in curt, formal responses. There was only one instance he could remember where someone had even made small talk with him… and he had never seen that particular servant since.

The only social interaction that he had since he arrived at the castle was with Bill. The demon visited him at least every other day, although sometimes came to him more often than that. Usually the visits were just to check up on the man’s health or how his strength was developing, but there were times where the demon came to bring him things- luxurious items that he could have never imagined owning before they’d made their deal.

Dipper assumed that the gifts were meant to encourage him to grow affectionate towards his master, and he wasn’t stupid enough to reject the items. Previous negative reactions to Bill’s bizarre and sometimes obnoxious offerings had led to months on end without visits from the demon, and as much as he hated to admit it, Dipper was more miserable and lonely when he couldn’t see the stupid triangle. He knew that Bill wanted him to be dependent on him, and he’d even openly expressed his desire for the human’s outright adoration, but he kept his distance as much as possible. Developing Stockholm syndrome would only make everything about Dipper’s situation worse.

He had a mirror in his room, but when he looked into it, he felt like he was looking into the eyes of a stranger. He didn’t know the man looking back at him, but that was better than seeing nothing but Mabel every time he caught his reflection. The stranger who followed his movements didn’t have his twin’s characteristics… and Dipper found himself wondering if she would even recognize him if they ever saw each other again.

The almost 21-year-old looked only vaguely reminiscent of his younger self. His deep, chestnut eyes had lost their dark shadows over the years since Bill always eased the man to sleep when he was restless. Part of keeping him in his best state of health. The entirety of his face had changed, and he had a strong, wide jaw that was almost always covered in stubble. His brown curls had darkened over the years, growing long enough to brush the tops of his shoulders. The messy hair framed his face in a way that even Dipper had to admit looked nice. However, due to the length, he had to keep the strands tucked behind his ears- showing off his birthmark. He had always kept it hidden out of self-consciousness, but Bill was incredibly fascinated by the constellation and demanded that it stay in view.

Everything about his appearance was tailored to Bill’s tastes, which developed over the years as the human grew and his bone structure changed. Dipper had fought it when he was younger, but the demon’s threats of calling off their deal if he disobeyed always kept him in check. Now that he was older, he knew that Bill had no intentions of ever breaking their deal- he was much, much too possessive. So, Dipper had come to accept that whatever his master wanted, he would give him. He didn’t have a choice. He belonged to Bill… body, mind and soul. Besides, there were much worse things the demon could do to him than make him look more attractive.

 

\--------

 

Bill Cipher was _obsessed_.

The demon sat, one elbow propped up as he stared at a clenched fist, his other hand thrumming aggressively against the arm of his throne. His frustration must have been radiating off of him in waves, as his servants were smart enough to keep their distance and leave him to his thoughts.

With a dark growl, the fist in his gaze burst into flickering blue flames. He closed his eye, leaning back, and his hands gripped the arms of the metal throne, elongating into sharpened claws. Azure fire spread across his body and surroundings, and he stayed like that for a while, allowing tendrils of flame to lick him while he buried himself in his mind.

Had he not sent Pyronica out, he knew she would say he was being dramatic. He could just hear the conversation now: her telling him to demon up, him threatening to have her eaten by some monstrosity, and him having to listen to her go on and on about how fucking soft he’s becoming. Again.

What annoyed Bill the most was that she was right. Eight. Fucking. Years. He had let that pathetic bag of bones have an easy life for what was essentially the entirety of his reign so far. Pine Tree had been living the life of royalty. Like a spoiled pet.

The problem was that the demon was much too proud of himself for his ownership of this human. He had so much potential and buried power that it made Bill smug to have complete control over him. Dipper Pines was his prized possession, and he was infuriated by the thought of anyone else touching him.

It wasn’t like Bill didn’t need a human vessel, and the kid was a _perfect_ vessel for an incredibly powerful dream demon. But Bill didn’t want anyone _touching_ his vessel. He didn’t let his pathetic servants even look at him, and if he thought they got too friendly, he was more than happy to rip them to shreds. So, of course, every time the demon needed a vessel, he used a different pathetic meatbag to get the job done.

_Mmm…_

Thinking about the way that shredded flesh and bone felt while in a human vessel made the demon crave it…

_And it probably wouldn’t be the worst way to blow off some steam about the kid._

 

\--------

 

It was easy enough to snag some pathetic human to take on a joyride, and Bill could consume their soul without a second thought. The fleshbag wanted some typical deal, safe loved ones, blah, blah. It almost irritated him that it was always the same type of deal with these mortals, and they were almost always stupid enough to leave loopholes where Bill could kill those they had sold their soul for to begin with.

_At least Pine Tree wasn’t that stupid._

Bill’s eye twitched when he thought of the human again, so he focused on his bloodlust, amplifying it. He looked down at his new hand, flexing it before making a tight fist, nails cutting into his palm. He lifted the limb up and traced his tongue over the bleeding cuts, smiling.

Walking through the home of the idiot he bought, he glanced over their belongings. It was a pathetic scene. The rooms were quiet, but he could hear the thoughts of another human in the home, and he smirked to himself as he walked towards the sound.

It took mere minutes for Bill to find the sleeping human and mangle them beyond recognition. To peel every inch of skin off of their body, to dig his hands into their muscles and tendons and tear them out in bloody chunks. The demon had no thoughts outside of his thirst until the human’s screams were silenced.

“So much for your deal.”

Since he was calmer now, the demon decided to look around for something worthwhile to bring to his Pine Tree. The kid had no idea that many of the gifts he’d brought for him had been some stupid fleshbag’s most valued possession, and something about that was incredibly satisfying to him.

Movement in his peripherals caught Bill’s attention, and he focused on the source. He turned, realizing that he was standing in front of a full-length mirror. His gaze met golden eyes, and the sight made his face light up into a morbid grin. In the mirror stood a tall, attractive man with blonde hair that shone gold in a way that rivaled his form.

Of course, what Bill found the most gorgeous about the man was the blood splatter that covered his face, clothes, and body. The maroon flecks standing out on an olive canvas had a beauty which reminded the demon of the stars glittering on the black void of space… and it was downright _sexy._

He could feel his protectiveness of his human grow muffled behind his manic, excited imagination.

_Pine Tree would look so fucking good covered in blood._

Maybe it was time to take his favorite possession out for some fun.

 

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know!!! It's short and I am tired and I didn't have anyone look over this for me but ??????


End file.
